3 words
by suyanq
Summary: Cinta. Suka. Sayang. Tiga kata pasti yang ada dalam sebuah perasaan 'ketertarikan'. KaiHun / HunKai, gak tau lah. Seme tidak terdetekted. RnR!


**Romance? Idk.**

**Rated? Maybe K+**

**Kai & Sehun. KaiHun / Hunkai? Idk.**

**Ficlet ; 773w**

**EXO ©SMEnt**

**"3 words" ©byuncrackers**

**DLDR & Happy reading**

ㅡo00oㅡ

Cinta. Suka. Sayang. Tiga perasaan pasti dalam sebuah hubungan Pacaran, atau gak usah deh jauh-jauh ke pacaran. Dalam perjalanan jatuh cinta, pasti tiga perasaan itu ada. Tapi, umumnya seseorang jatuh cinta adalah berkata

"Aku suka sama dia."

Padahal, Suka belum tentu cinta, kan?

Ya, tiga perasaan yang masih dipertanyakan definisi dan maknanya.

Suka belum tentu sayang atau cinta. Karena bisa saja, suka dalam artian "suka prestasi atau penampilannya karena keren".

Karena suka itu adalah sebuah kata yang ditujukan oleh ketertarikan seseorang kepada orang lain.

Lalu,

Sayang belum tentu cinta, dan sudah pasti bukan perasaan suka lagi. Sayang itu membingungkan. Terkadang dianggap sayang sebagai teman atau sahabat itu masuk akal. Tapi, jika reaksi jantung kita yang berdebar, apa itu termasuk sayang pada sahabat? Jika melihat obyek yang kita 'sayang'i itu dibully, pasti ada gejolak perasaan yang berkata ingin melindunginya.

Sayang adalah sebuah kata yang bermakna sangat ambigu. Sangat banyak makna yang tersirat, atau mungkin tersurat? Entahlah.

Lalu,

Cinta.

Cinta itu, lima huruf yang benar-benar memusingkan. Suka atau sayang pasti ada dalam sebuah perasaan cinta.

Tapi, cinta terhadap orang lain dengan terhadap orang tua, berbeda bukan?

Jadi, apa maksudnya?

Sebetulnya, cinta itu semu.

Ya, semu.

Dari tiga perasaan diatas, yang paling real adalah "Sayang".

Karena sayang adalah perasaan yang akan muncul dengan sendirinya tanpa ada hasrat nafsu. Suka dan cinta sudah pasti menggunakan nafsu.

Alasan yang umum, adalah, kalian tidak mungkin tertarik pada orang yang tidak terlalu tampan atau cantik. Pasti yang dilihat adalah wajah. Cantik atau tampan, jelek atau biasa saja.

Suka belum tentu sayang.

Bagaimana dengan Cinta?

Cinta itu perasaan semu. Sebetulnya, cinta itu hanya kepada keluarga saja. Oh jangan lupakan Tuhan. Hanya bullshit belaka yang bilang "cinta itu tak harus memiliki". Tapi sebetulnya, yang tidak harus memiliki itu adalah Suka.

Sebagian besar mencintai juga belum tentu sayang. Tapi cinta itu sudah pasti menyayangi.

Tiga perasaan itu memang berputar-putar. Memusingkan. Bagaimana cara mendefinisikannya agar terdengar sangat jelas?

Jadi sebetulnya, pikiran Jongin diatas adalah bagaimana caranya ia menggambarkan perasaan tertariknya pada Sehun, adiknya Kris. Teman sekelasnya.

Dibilang suka? Tapi Jongin bahkan tidak tahu karakteristiknya apa. Bahkan wajahnya juga tidak terlalu tampan untuk ukuran seorang pria. Baiklah, mungkin terdengar agak tolol. Karena Jongin memang gay. Lupakan itu.

Dibilang sayang? Mungkin sih. Tapi mengingat 3 hari lalu saat Sehun sakit, Jongin terlihat biasa saja.

Cinta? Oh please. Sehun bahkan tidak mengenalnya.

Jadi, apa gambaran perasaannya untuk Sehun?

"Eum, mianhae, Jongin hyung?"

Suara yang asing ditelinganya. Jongin menoleh, dan mendapatkan sesosok pemuda yang sedari tadi menghantui pikirannya bersama tiga kata yang sialan, menurut Jongin.

"Ya, Sehun?"

Sebetulnya, Sehun bukannya benar-benar tidak mengenalnya. Hanya saja, mereka berdua tidak dekat. Dan kalimat sebelumnya membuat otak Jongin bekerja lagi. Kalimat tersebut memiliki makna bahwa Jongin hanya sebatas menyukai Sehun. Tapi, Jongin sangat ingin menjadikan Sehun kekasih. Tapi... Ah sangat banyak tapi untuk menggambarkan perasaannya sekarang.

"Ah, aku sebetulnya tidak tahu kenapa aku kesini." Ucapnya dengan manis sambil mengusap leher belakangnya. Baru saja Jongin membuka mulut, tapi Sehun memotongnya dengan cepat.

"Tapi aku.. Disini.. Entahlah... Aku hanya merasakan bahwa aku tertarik padamu." Kata Sehun, dan terdengar jelas di notasi cara bicara Sehun bahwa ia tengah gugup. Jongin diam saja. Ia bingung.

"Ya, sesuai yang dikatakan Kris hyung. Kau juga tertarik padaku. Makanya aku berani mengatakannya." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum manis. Dan Jongin terbelalak.

"Jadi, cengcorang kerempeng itu mengatakannya? Sial!" Rutuk Jongin sambil membayangkan wajah Kris yang memohon ampun padanya.

"Eh~ itu bukan sepenuhnya salah hyung. Soalnya aku yang memaksanya menjawab pertanyaanku." Kata Sehun lagi. Jongin mengerutkan dahinya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya, aku bertanya pada Kris hyung. Siapa yang sedang kau sukai. Ia awalnya menolak tapi aku mengancamnya, hehe." Jawab Sehun lagi dengan senyum yang imut.

Jongin tersenyum sumringah. Tak percaya ternyata Sehun benar-benar polos. Padahal wajahnya lebih manly dibanding Baekhyun yang berisik dan tidak sangat polos.

"Sehun, jika aku boleh jujur, aku memang tertarik padamu. Tapi aku bingung perasaan apa yang aku rasakan saat ini. Aku sebatas tertarik pada wajahmu yang manis. Tapi disisi lain aku menginginkanmu jadi kekasihku. Disisi lainnya aku berpikir bahwa rasa ketertarikan tak harus memiliki. Tapi aku ingin memilikimu." Jawab Jongin jujur tanpa ragu. Sehun tersenyum.

"Bagaimana jika kita kembangkan perasaan ini menjadi perasaan baru? Bukan cinta, sayang, atau suka. Melainkan saling percaya, terbuka, dan nyaman. Jika semuanya sudah terbentuk, maka yang akan kita rasakan adalah sayang juga cinta." Kata Sehun sambil tersenyum manis. Sangat manis.

Jongin awalnya ragu, tapi pada akhirnya ia setuju.

"Arraseo."

.

.

Mereka menjalin hubungan, tanpa ada yang mengucapkan 'Saranghae' atau 'Aku mencintaimu' atau sejenisnya. Karena memang itulah kenyataannya.

Mereka belum menemukan perasaan yang tepat.

Tapi mereka yakin, mereka akan mendapat jalan keluar yang bagus.

Kunci dari kisah mereka ini adalah, saling percaya satu sama lainnnya.

.

End

.

Aku tau ini gaje, cuma aku yakin kalian bakal nemuin suatu makna di fiksi yang satu ini. Makanya, jangan asal bilang "aku suka kamu / aku sayang kamu / aku cinta kamu" ya, kata2 tersebut bermakna ambigu~

Ditunggu reviewnya bytheway^^

31 Januari 2014, 01:30 AM.

Byuncrackers


End file.
